


Present Tense

by jaehyunnies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, I wrote this at like 2AM I'm tired, Knifeplay, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampires, human taeyong, vampire jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunnies/pseuds/jaehyunnies
Summary: The advantage of having a vampire sucking you off is that they have no gag reflex, while on the other hand those sharp teeth are one massive disadvantage.





	

Taeyong could just see the red tint of Jaehyun’s eyes as he lay next to him, the moonlight from the window spilling in and surrounding his figure, casting shadows over his face. Jaehyun raised a weary hand, still not used to displaying affection, and placed it on Taeyong’s cheek, guiding him forward slightly, catching his lips with his own, his other hand resting timidly on Taeyong’s hip. Taeyong melted into the kiss, his hand drifting to rest on Jaehyun’s hip, the skin cold even with the heat of the situation. Taeyong let his mouth open slightly, allowing Jaehyun’s tongue to roam around, drawing muffled moans from them both. Jaehyun glided his tongue across Taeyong’s teeth, noting how odd they felt in comparison to his own fangs, before touching Taeyong’s tongue with his own, the kiss turning wet and sloppy. Jaehyun pulled away slightly, parting his own lips, leaving Taeyong confused for a second.

Taeyong flinched when he pushed his tongue into Jaehyun’s mouth, especially when his tongue brushed against a sharp fang. Jaehyun was startled too, feeling someone else’s tongue in his mouth, the feeling was entirely alien to him. Taeyong took Jaehyun’s lip between his teeth, pulling it forward as they parted, keeping it there for a second before letting it fall back into place. Then Jaehyun did the same to Taeyong, eliciting a quiet moan as he put more pressure into his bite, drawing the tiniest bit of blood.

Jaehyun felt like he was living the moment in slow motion as he felt the sweet tasting drop of blood roll into his mouth, and his eyes got brighter, his grip on Taeyong got firmer. He knew he wouldn’t hurt him, he had hunted beforehand, and Jaehyun had told Taeyong time and time again what he should do if he ever did go too far – but they had both agreed a bit of blood was okay. All Jaehyun’s shyness was gone, replaced with adrenaline and _hunger_ , but he could control it, and they had more planned anyway which he was sure would quench his thirst.

Jaehyun sat up, and Taeyong shuffled further to the top of the bed, his back resting on a pillow. They were both already half-naked, the only thing between either of them were their briefs. The outline of Taeyong’s member could be seen, and Jaehyun leaned down to mouth at it, slowly soaking the fabric in his saliva. He then moved upwards, the loss of contact making Taeyong whine, and bit down on Taeyong’s chest. Taeyong arched upwards, the sudden pain throwing him off guard, although it wasn’t enough to break the skin. Jaehyun sucked the skin, causing pretty purple and red bruises to bloom on Taeyong’s pale skin, being careful not to get too enthusiastic as to accidentally bite him.

“Please,” Taeyong whispered, and Jaehyun watched as he arched his hips up, moving quickly to pull down his boxers, wanting everything to be perfect, “Relax,” Taeyong breathed, hissing as the cold air hit his red member, “This is perfect.”

“I just don’t want to hurt you,” Jaehyun admitted, placing a wet kiss on his inner thigh, “I don’t want to be a disappointment either.”

Taeyong smiled a little at this, placing a hand under Jaehyun’s chin and tilting his head up, “You won’t, I know you won’t,” He said, pulling him in for another quick kiss. Jaehyun moved his attention to Taeyong’s neck, doing his best to ignore the clearly visible pulse racing against his skin. He bit down again, still making sure it wasn’t hard enough to break the skin, and he felt a shiver erupt through him at the familiarity of the feeling. Taeyong gasped at the sensation, running one of his hands through Jaehyun’s messy hair, the soft strands easily slipping between his fingers.

Taeyong’s hand gradually fell away as Jaehyun moved lower down, kissing the tip of Taeyong’s member but doing nothing else for the time being. Jaehyun lapped at the skin on Taeyong’s inner thigh as his hand moved to the drawer next to the bed, rustling through it without looking until he felt what he wanted. He brought a knife, an elegant looking one with a gold blade and a black handle which was engraved with gold too. Jaehyun admired the weapon before leaving it lying beside him as he moved his attention back to Taeyong’s member, slowly trailing his tongue from the base to the tip before pushing it into his mouth.

The advantage of a vampire sucking you off: they don’t have a gag reflex. The disadvantages: _really fucking sharp teeth._

Jaehyun did as good of a job as he could avoiding any contact between his teeth and Taeyong’s sensitive member, but had to mumble a muffled apology every now and then when he got a little too enthusiastic. Taeyong watched as Jaehyun’s head bobbed up and down, eventually finding a good rhythm which made sure his teeth had as little a chance of touching him as possible. He held back a groan as Jaehyun moaned around him, vibrations turning him mad, as well as the obscene slurping noises as his member grew increasingly wet. Jaehyun immediately pulled off with a quiet pop as soon as he heard Taeyong’s heart speed up, as soon as he saw his hands grip the sheets.

Jaehyun reached for the knife, lightly gliding the cold side of the blade to Taeyong’s skin, making him shiver and squirm. “Are you sure about this?” Jaehyun asked cautiously, lightly trailing the knife along Taeyong’s thigh but not putting enough pressure to harm him.

Taeyong nodded enthusiastically, tilting his head back and screwing his eyes shut, waiting for the pain. Jaehyun pulled the skin on Taeyong’s inner thigh taught, staring at it for a few seconds before eventually drawing the knife along the skin, beads of blood pooling to the surface and starting to roll down his leg.

Taeyong gasped sharply, the pain so sudden but _so good_ , especially when he felt Jaehyun’s tongue run over it, lapping up the small amount of blood which rested on his skin, “Are you okay?” Jaehyun asked, lifting his head up from between Taeyong’s legs.

Jaehyun’s lips were stained red, the liquid smudged on his chin too, and his eyes were redder than Taeyong had ever seen them. Out of curiosity, Taeyong reached up and wiped a droplet of his blood from the corner of Jaehyun’s mouth and brought it to his own, noting how odd it was to taste his own blood before shakily whispering, “Yeah.”

Jaehyun looked unsure but moved back down again anyway, dragging the knife again, this time deeper. Blood flowed out of the wound quicker than before, and there was more of it, but Jaehyun drank up every drop, and Taeyong felt the vibrations from his moaning travelling up his thighs.

“You taste so good,” Jaehyun whispered, barely audible, “In more ways than one.” He added.

For some reason, this made Taeyong mewl again, the praise going straight to his already leaking member. Taeyong felt cold against his thigh again and Jaehyun ran his fingers across the wound again, bringing them to Taeyong’s mouth. He gladly opened his mouth, tasting his blood again as Jaehyun pushed his fingers into his mouth, moving them around as Taeyong sucked. He pulled his fingers out again, now coated in spit, and pushed one slender finger into Taeyong’s entrance.

Taeyong couldn’t hold back his moan as he felt Jaehyun’s digit roam inside of him. His leg was starting to sting with nothing to soothe it, but at this point he didn’t care, instead he began to grind down on Jaehyun’s finger until he added another one.

Taeyong had prepped himself beforehand, so it didn’t take long for Jaehyun to be able to add a third finger, spreading them out and preparing Taeyong’s tight hole. Jaehyun’s hand was still coated in Taeyong’s spit, and he began stroking himself with it, tipping his head back and letting out a deep moan. Taeyong admired the sight, watching Jaehyun’s neck stretch, his jaw clenched, and only just noticing the several scars which littered his neck. It was silly for Taeyong to expect there to be nothing there, considering how sharp fangs proved to be, but it somehow left his mind that someone else must’ve bitten Jaehyun. He took a mental note to ask Jaehyun about it later, realising that it couldn’t have been a choice if he had that many bite marks – he must’ve been attacked.

However Taeyong had no more time to ponder this, as Jaehyun suddenly pushed inside of him, and he felt himself clench around his thick member, “So… tight…” Jaehyun gasped out as he slowly began to rock his hips, starting off gently as they both adjusted to the situation.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Taeyong called out as Jaehyun suddenly slammed into him, effectively knocking the air out of his lungs and the words out of his mouth.

Taeyong wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, pulling himself up and towards him, and just like that Jaehyun found the perfect angle. Taeyong practically screamed as his vision went white, already close to his orgasm as Jaehyun slammed into that spot again and again. The bed was shaking now, lewd slapping sounds echoing in the empty room, but neither of them cared, panting and moaning as they chased each other’s releases.

Taeyong came first, white ribbons spilling over his stomach and dripping down his body and rolling over his entrance again. His hearing was muffled and his vision was blurry as he slowly grew oversensitive. Jaehyun was moving erratically now, desperately searching for his own orgasm, all rhythm from before gone. Eventually, he came, filling Taeyong up with his liquid, collapsing beside him.

They lay in silence for a few moments, the only sound in the room was Taeyong’s quick breathing and his racing heartbeat. Jaehyun picks up the knife, still stained with Taeyong’s blood, and fidgets with it, carefully tracing it along his own skin, following the line of his veins.

Another hand wrapped around the base of the knife, and Jaehyun let it be taken from him, too exhausted (yes, vampires can be tired) to complain. He looked up as Taeyong cleared his throat, and they made eye contact which Jaehyun felt he couldn’t break. Jaehyun watched with a darkened expression as Taeyong slowly raised his arm near his own face and slowly dragged the knife across it. Taeyong turned his head to the side, and licked his own blood off his arm, glancing up to make sure Jaehyun was still watching.

And how could he not be watching? The sight was wildly hot, and Taeyong damn well knew it, smirking at Jaehyun’s shocked expression. Jaehyun’s eyes turned bright red again and suddenly he was pinning Taeyong down with his weight, prying the knife from his hands and dropping it onto the floor. He had a firm grip on both of Taeyong’s wrists, grabbing them so tightly that it almost hurt, before slowly bringing his lips to the wounded arm.

Jaehyun lets another moan slip out as the blood touches his tongue, “You’re gonna make me hard again,” He warns, but Taeyong just moans in reply. “Fuck, baby, you taste so good,” Taeyong blushed at his, but kept watching as Jaehyun sucked on his arm all the same, “You’re so good for me, so good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos really make my day, I definitely appreciate them :) Also, this is sort of a spin off one shot to the vampire AU I'm working on for my other account (knifeknifetoast) so be sure to look out for that if you're interested. I might even make a collection of smut for it since I dont see a place for smut in the main story.
> 
> a reminder that you can follow my (nsfw) tumblr and make requests [here](http://jaehyunniess.tumblr.com)


End file.
